Firstly, the abbreviations used in the present application are described.    BG: (1→3)-β-D-glucan    CRD: Carbohydrate recognition domain    FACS: Fluorescence-activated cell sorter    PBS: Phosphate-buffered saline    PCR: Polymerase chain reaction    SDS-PAGE: Sodium dodecyl sulfate-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis    SPG: Schizophyllan (1,6-branched BG having a triple helix structure, derived from Schizophyllum commune)
Dectin-1 is a specific receptor for (1→3)-β-D-glucans and present on the cell surface of leukocytes such as neutrophil, macrophage and dendritic cell (cf., Non-patent references 1 and 2).
Conventionally, an antiserum for dectin-1 has been reported (Non-patent reference 3), but there are no reports on a monoclonal antibody for this.    Non-patent reference 1: Brown, G. et al., Nature, vol. 413, p. 36-37, 2001    Non-patent reference 2: Taylor P. R. et al., Journal of Immunology, vol. 169, p. 3876-3882, 2002    Non-patent reference 3: Ariizumi, K. et al., The Journal of Biological Chemistry, vol. 275, no. 26, p. 20157-20167, 2000